


keep you safe

by Krilymcc (KristiLynn)



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-22
Updated: 2011-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/Krilymcc





	keep you safe

He didn’t want to hurt her, not like she had been hurt before. So many times before.

It’s okay,” Sierra assured him, running her thumb over his cheek. 

“Are you sure?” he asked. 

She nodded and took his hand and placed it on her hip. 

“I want this,” she whispered in his ear. 

He was gentle with her, not liked the other men that had come before him. He focused on her the whole time, making sure that was okay. Even after the act was done he held her in his arms so delicately, afraid that he might break her. 

“Are you alright?” he asked. 

“Yes,” she told him. But she wouldn’t look at him, and he knew why. He knew that she didn’t want him to see her cry. 

So just like he had done before he held her just a little tighter and stroked her hair, silently promising that he’d protect her.


End file.
